Of the Old Blood and New
by lothwen
Summary: Things were just about as dismal as they could get for the Order of the Phoenix, but could a new, er, old woman from a distant land and time altogether help them learn how to defeat the death eaters, see more about themselves that is good and help fight a


Prologue:  
  
"A! En-faroth! si man oro nin mel-quant-uva? Namo, quelye u-eglan! manuva nin mel?" An elf said with a piece of parchment in her hands, troubling her.  
  
(Ah! Another pursuit? Now who my heart love-fill-will? {Will fill it with love} Namo, you said {I was} not forsaken! Who will me-for love?{Who will love me?})  
  
"Estel ar oron neva vanwa. Lumbule peluva ilye. Hir-uva-lye mel. Numel Silailye mi lumbule lothwen vilyarandir, raisgul" Said Namo.  
  
(Hope and your heart will be lost. Heavy shadow will encircle all. Find will thou love. Under love all shines in the shadow, flower maiden, sky wander, raisgul)  
  
"Rauvan tenn'egla Arda" Raisagul said, and sighed "tiruvan I edain, iluvataro hinimet"   
  
(Wander again I will unto the forsaken earth, I shall watch over man, iluvatar's {elven name for god} children)  
  
She opened a portal and with a few of her belongings in an ambulatory luggage chest, she set out for Earth.  
  
Prologue Part 2:  
  
It was a sultry summers evening, and not much had happened this summer while Harry had been away from Hogwarts. Or at least what he had heard from his friends, or the muggle newspapers. He sighed and starred out the window, wishing for a different life, or at least to have another chance at this one, to do things better, quicker, this time. The death of his godfather, Sirius, had hit him very hard. Hedwig stirred up a racket inside of her cage, hooting and flapping her wings, wanting to get out for a while.  
  
"Alright, Hedwig, I'll let you out, just for a while, though, and don't go too far, you know how my Uncle Dursley gets." with a flip of a latch, Hedwig flew out of the cage and flew into a tree a few houses down onto a branch. He saw her still flapping her wings, staring intently at an open place in the street. At least it's dusk out Harry thought, noone will notice her strange antics.  
  
A portal appeared in the middle of the street, where Hedwig was starring at. Harry saw the figure of a woman step out of the portal, along with something walking at her side, and pulled out a map. Hedwig called to her with a friendly hoot. She said something to Hedwig which Harry couldn't hear, then threw her a piece of food. Hedwig called out again, and flew back into Harry's room with her treat she had from the stranger.  
  
"Just who was that?" Harry asked Hedwig "The shadow didn't look recognizable to me, especially with that clunky thing she has next to her." Hedwig nibbled Harry's finger softly and went to her meal. Harry starred out the window trying to figure out who that shadow could be. Before long, though, her shadow and whatever that was beside her, faded into thin air, like it was nothing but a cloud. Harry blinked She couldn't have disapperated, there wasn't that noise, He thought. For the rest of the night, he lay in bed, for the most part awake. It did no good really for him to sleep anymore, all he kept having were reoccurring nightmares of the past. But when he did doze off, it seemed like all he dreamed was that he was hedwig, and he saw the face of the woman who came out of the portal.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking along Diagon Alley, with Tonks and Lupin somewhat watching after Harry. Tonks and Lupin had stopped to look at a various assortment of clothing in a window, while the kids were carting along with them some books as Harry stopped dead in the middle of the street. "That's her" he said "that's the woman that was in my dreams that came out of the portal I had seen earlier that day.""Well, Harry, that's quite amazing you get to see women like that appear out of portals. I'd like to see one too."  
  
Harry lightly punched Ron in the arm and they started walking over towards her.  
  
"You say something" Harry whispered to Ron  
  
"You're the one who saw her step out of the portal" Ron whispered back.  
  
"Seriously, you two, we're not going to get anywhere arguing all day." Hermione whispered to them before walking up to the lady. "Hello, I was just wondering, um, my friends and I are..." she stalled in her speech for a split second trying to find where it was going Think Hermione, Think, There has to be something about her which stands out, she's beautiful, but her ears! that's it her pointed ears "Curious about your pointed ears, they aren't very common around here. Oh, by the way, my name is Hermione"  
  
The lady smiled "Hello Hermione, I'm Raisagul, but most people pronounce it the easier way of Rashagal and no, they aren't, but it's a long story to tell, so if you and your two friends want to hear it over lunch, I'll gladly treat."  
  
...  
  
After they were all introduced to one another, they sat down at an outside table with their lunch in one of the less busy restaurants which lined Diagon Alley.  
  
"So, what exactly makes your ears pointed like that" Hermione asked her.  
  
"Well, to tell the truth, I'm an elf, but not of the kind you firist, er wizards have under your service. My kind has not been on this planet for many many years." Rashagal replied  
  
"What were you going to say when you corrected yourself, it was the first time I heard that term" Hermione asked in between bites of her sandwich.  
  
"Firistari, mortal wizard, it's in elvish, you see, to you, what matters it seems is lineage, but to us, it's a matter of 'immortality' I guess you could call it. We can be slain, which is why I sometimes scoff at the immortal part." Rashagal said.  
  
"So you're immortal?" Harry said  
  
"Yes, I am, take a guess at how old I am." She replied smiling kindly  
  
"you look to be around thirty" Harry replied  
  
"lemme guess" Ron said taking a sip of butterbeer "you're two hundred and uh, Forty five years old"  
  
Rashagal smiled and laughed softly "Well, you're closer Ron, but I'm actually over Ten thousand years old."  
  
"Bloody hell. You don't look a day over 30." Ron replied.  
  
Rashagal laughed at this "I'm almost as old as Galadriel is, we elves do tend to age I guess you could put it as 'gracefully', although, I do believe age is no substitute for knowledge and experience."  
  
"Do you know Elrond then? and what about the other elves?" Hermione asked  
  
"I do know Elrond" she started "He's very kind, knowledgeable and mostly can see through a person, but he does grieve for his daughter and wife. I shall miss him when he goes, but they shall be together again soon."  
  
"How do you know that?" Harry asked  
  
"I've always had the gift of being able to perceive things that have not yet come to pass." Rashagal replied "In a way, I am like Galadriel's mirror, I can see any future which can become true. I however, am sent by my superior, Namo, and follow that future which is the correct one. If I need to that is, I usually just live my life day by day. Who needs to see the future when you've got eternity to waste anyhow. As for the other elves, I do know a good number of them," she paused and smiled "Legolas is one of my cousins, and since the muggle world came out with the movies about the ring war, I've been teasing him with 'Orlando Bloom is way cuter than he is' ".  
  
Hermione laughed as Ron and Harry finished their sandwiches.   
  
"Your world is fascinating, though, I've been able to watch if right from it's very well infancy. It's funny to think It's come all this way in just three thousand years."  
  
"Only three thousand years?" Harry said puzzled "I thought you said you were over ten thousand years old".  
  
"It's quite confusing unless I tell people" Rashagal said "I was born about three thousand years ago on this very planet, but through time travel because there was and still is so much I want to learn, that I have become over ten thousand years old."  
  
"Well, now, she looks very good for that age. Remus shall be joining us shortly, he just went into that store to buy some new shoes. Glad he'll get rid of those old ratty ones he has now." Tonks said.  
  
"Hello Tonks, I'd like you to Rashagal." Harry said as Tonks took a seat at the table.  
  
"Hi" Rashagal said as she looked at Tonks, who had her hair pink, dark jeans on, with a shockingly fuscia t-shirt.  
  
"She's the one who portalled onto my street that night." Harry finished  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Rashagal, I'm sure you know all about Harry here." Tonks said  
  
"Um, I know that he has these two friends here" Rashagal said "Ron and Hermione, obviously has optical problems, and that's about all I can tell you from my knowledge."   
  
"So you don't know anything else about him. I'd wish I could believe you, but you see, we have certain rules about these three here. If you wouldn't mind I'd like you to come somewhere with me."  
  
"Tonks, what's going on." Harry inquired  
  
"Just something, you'll find out later." Tonks replied and they all got up to leave, and Rashagal followed the group, as they met up with Lupin. They blindfolded Rashagal because if they let out their location of their secret place, all efforts could have be in vain.  
  
...  
  
They opened the door as quietly as they could, but whilst coming in, Rashagal tripped over the umbrella stand.  
  
"Filthy muggle lovers!" the portrait screamed. "Stupid no-good mudbloods."  
  
"Hurry up!" Tonks yelled as Lupin rushed to close the curtains.  
  
Rashagal who had enough of the screaming portrait raised her voice above the shrilly portraits' voice and said "u-quete!"  
  
No spell or hex had ever worked to shut that portrait up before, but the portraits startled look could not be compared to the looks on their faces.  
  
"Thank you." said Lupin as the words stumbled out of his mouth.  
  
"You people seriously need more powerful spells if you can't shut something like that up." Rashagal said. "Sorry I made it wake up, though."   
  
They helped Rashagal back up, and they dropped their stuff off in the living room and went into the kitchen to sit down at the table.   
  
"Please just wait here." Tonks asked.  
  
"I don't have much else of anywhere to go" Rashagal replied with a slight smile.  
  
Tonks drew Lupin aside and said "You get Dumbledore, he'll be able to make a final decision on this. I'll go wake Moody from his nap."  
  
Lupin left the kitchen and went to the living rom to talk to Dumbledore via the fireplace.   
  
"Alright, let's see this girl." Moody said walking down the back stairs. His magical eye rotated in it's socket until it spotted her "Ah, a very powerful witch. So, Harry, this is the one that portalled to your street?"  
  
"Yes it is." Harry said  
  
Moody said nothing more than a hmm, and he led Rashagal to the room where all of the orders' meetings were held. "Tonks, you stay here with her. I'll be back in just a second." He walked out into the kitchen and asked Harry, Ron and Hermione what they had learned about Rashagal just to be sure what would now happen could have some evidence to it. He returned from the kitchen moments later with a drink, and passed it to rashagal.   
  
She grabbed the drink and took sips until it was all gone. "Thanks, that was some good tea, although no doubt an inquiry will follow, seeing it was laced with a truth-telling potion."  
  
Moody looked at her "How did you know that? It's supposed to be tasteless."  
  
"It is," she began "To a human palate, but there was a slight differ in taste, which I assumed was either mistakenly at the manufacturers, or something slipped into the tea. Also, your questions before you even dragged me here were of the inquisitive sort, and I've been in this kind of situation before many times over. To tell the truth, I was calling your bluff, and I see my assumption was correct."  
  
Tonks let out a small laugh before stifling it and she let moody continue.  
  
"Yes, very well. Can you please hold out both of your wrists, please? underside up?" He asked  
  
Rashagal did as she was told, and Moody pointed his wand at each of them in turn saying "Finite incantatem". He looked at them for a while, saw no sign of the mark and spoke " I suppose we can go over what you already told us and go on from there. Your name is Raisagul, correct?"  
  
"Quite, that is the name I go by. My real name is Lothwen, but please, do not use that." She answered  
  
"And you're here because someone sent you to Earth, right?"  
  
"Yes, Namo sent me here to fulfill my duty as a istari and keep the dark lord in check... although I'm not talking about your current enemy, I'm talking about the original dark lord who terrorized life from the beginning. It seems, though the dark lord has become quite a popular name for stupid rising upshots to take. Too bad it's almost become a cliché now." She paused and sighed. she hated being asked who she was, where she was from and what she was doing every time she went some where. It was almost as bad as the misconceptions everyone had about her father.  
  
"And who is this Namo you talk about?" Moody inquired  
  
"Namo is the judger of fate, the one who recalls fully the Ainulindale. Mandos, Death, Hades, Pluto, Anubis whatever you wish to call him. In return for a promise he'll keep, I work for him going out and keeping the order of the universe in the correct balance. This time, however it relies a bit more on personal vengeance than direct orders. I'm just supposed to be here to scout Morgoth's activity. I plan to kill that bastard with my bear hands." She finished cringing her fists into balls.  
  
"So what exactly did he do to you?" Tonks asked, interrupting moody's next question  
  
"Well... the physical damage he dealt to me seems nothing in comparison to the psychological damage I've had to live with all these years. He cracked three of my vertebrae which had to be replaced or I never would walk again, broke my leg in two places, and" she motioned to two small scars above both of her eyes "severed my optic nerves, so I do not look the part, but I am blind... the worst damage, though" she paused, it was hard saying this no matter what she was under "was seeing my mother, my only parent left after my father was killed by a traitor, slaughtered before my very eyes... and there was nothing I could do to save her. I... I tried my hardest, but was also left for dead... how I fared better than my mother I never was told until years later."  
  
Tonks' eyes opened wide at this and said no more. Moody was shocked as well, and Dumbledore, Lupin and Snape who had just arrived after being summoned, Dumbledore had a look of surprise on his face, while Snape scowled to show that he didn't like being disturbed from his work preparing his classroom for the new school year.   
  
"Can I take this silly blindfold off now seeing know that you know it does no good." Rashagal asked.  
  
Dumbledore took of the blindfold as Moody cleared his throat and asked "Then why did you portal to where you did?"  
  
Rashagal answered "I didn't really know where I was portaling that day, I just opened a portal to the earth and stepped through."  
  
"You aren't aware of what was on that street, are you?" Moody said  
  
"No, there was just a friendly snowy owl there to greet me, it flew off back to it's home not far away." Rashagal said.  
  
"So you know nothing of the death eaters or the boy we are watching over?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Well, as far as I know, I knew that the wizards here in England have been squabbling for a while over a silly thing like the 'purity' of blood. it's so stupid, it's not even funny." she paused and thought they want the truth from me, I'll give it to them. it'll serve them right anyways. "Well, I take that back, yes it is. Pure or not you mortal wizards have blood which spill the same. It's ironic I think, a war for the purging of blood, where people on either side get killed. About as ironic as war for peace." Rashagal darkly chuckled a bit. "please excuse my morbid sense of humor, I've always been a realist, and it's quite fun to view the world from this angle."  
  
The room fell silent before Dumbledore broke the silence the awkward moment "So you're not currently affiliated with either side in this 'blood war' as you call it?"  
  
"No, but if you want to say the side I'm closest to I'm guessing it's yours because I'm here with you all, rather than them. It wouldn't be a question of being anywhere, anyways. It's morality that'll get me onto a side more than anything. You said there was a boy you were watching over. Harry I presume?"  
  
"Yes, it is Harry, because his parents were both murdered, along with his godfather, and he is part of this war, and there are people out to kill him" Dumbledore admitted.  
  
"There's no question to it, then. I'm yours." Rashagal said confidently.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and asked for her to leave the room for a moment while he talked it over with the other members of the order.  
  
"Most certainly" she replied with a curt smile and headed into the kitchen.  
  
"Albus, you can't be serious, she seems maniacal. I mean thinking she's an elf? Her mind could have been hexed and false information put int there, yet she'll remember everything she'll see and hear!" Snape said vehemently.  
  
"I know, I know, be that as it may, if she could counter the spell on the portrait, she might be useful to us." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"I see nothing wrong with her, besides a small difference in appearance and manner, she shows no sign of the mark, but her power seems to be greater than yours, Albus." Moody said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head "Your opinion Tonks, Remus?"  
  
"Well, all I can say is that they took a liking to her while we were shopping along Diagon Alley." Tonks said  
  
"She did seem to be truthful in all aspects, and she did stop that awful portraits' onslaught of yelling." Lupin added.  
  
"Shall we vote on this, then?" Dumbledore asked. "All in favor?" Everyone except Snape said "yes" so Dumbledore declared "So Rashagal shall be admitted into the Order by a majority vote. Remus, will you go get her please?"  
  
Lupin left the room to go into the kitchen  
  
Rashagal reappeared in the room along with Lupin and Dumbledore began to speak. "Rashagal, by the majority vote, you have been voted to be allowed in. Do you wish to aid us in this battle against the death eaters?"  
  
"Yes, I do wish to aid you in all ways possible." Rashagal said, trying to be as serious as possible.  
  
"Then I, Albus Dumbledore induct Rashagal into the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore said as Rashagal smiled. "What ways could you help us in?" He asked moments later after most of the professional air had been dispersed.   
  
"Well, I am a healer, from my mother's side, and a wizard from my father's. I can also be a master thief if you are in need of one, and I can get you almost anything. Besides that, I'm mostly a Jack, er, Jill-of-all-trades. I guess, however, I'm more familiar with what you would call muggle areas than what is used in the wizarding world, but I am a very fast learner." Rashagal said, somewhat relaxed now.  
  
"May the following months be peaceful" Dumbledore paused and sighed in hope "but if they are not, may you prove useful to end this war." 


End file.
